


Heaven in Hiding

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I win.” Alec’s fingers slip under the hem of his tank top as he says it.“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus drawls, leaning away and meeting his eyes, “you know I love a challenge.”





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm deceased](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3Th2BGGlE0)

Long fingers push against Magnus’ chest, rising and falling with his heaving breaths as he bumps into the pillar behind him. Sweat-damp hair tickles his forehead as Alec leans in closer, mouth wide open as he tries to catch his breath. A smile is just beginning to tug at Magnus’ lips, but it doesn’t have time to grow, as they become occupied with something else. 

_Someone_  else. 

They kiss slowly, lazy and loose and full of unhidden longing. Alec’s tongue slides across Magnus’ bottom lip and he gasps, his hand automatically flying up to cup Alec’s neck as he tilts his head. The remaining tension from the sparring session curls in their chests as their bodies align completely. There is no space between them, and the heat is almost too much to bear, but Magnus leans into it, chasing the high that he knows will follow. There’s always a rush when he kisses Alec, euphoric and addicting, but nothing quite compares to this feeling of complete surrender. He is under his boyfriend’s thumb, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Alec’s nails scrape lightly against the nape of Magnus’ neck and he shivers, pulling back just enough to pull in a desperate breath. A soft moan leaves Alec’s throat as he leans their foreheads together, and Magnus beams, a wave of calm rushing over him. He hums as Alec traces his dimple with his finger, completely content.

“I win.” Alec’s fingers slip under the hem of his tank top as he says it.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus drawls, leaning away and meeting his eyes, “you know I love a challenge.” 


End file.
